Løvernes Konge
Løvernes Konge (orignaltitel på (USA:The Lion King) er en Disney-tegnefilm fra 1994, instrueret af Roger Allers and Rob Minkoff, med original musik af Hans Zimmer og Elton John. Filmen er senere blevet en succesfuld musical på Broadway, mens en genindspilning har premiere i 2019, instrueret af Jon Favreau. Løvernes Konge blev udgivet i amerikanske biografer i juli 1994 og fik en positiv modtagelse af anmelderne. I Danmark blev den udgivet i november 1994 og blev i 2011 genudgivet i biograferne i en 3D-version, hvilket samlet har ført til over en million solgte billetter i Danmark. På verdensplan har den indtjent 968 millioner amerikanske dollars, som er det højeste for en animationsfilm udgivet i 1990'erne. Filmen modtog fire Oscar-nomineringer, heriblandt tre i kategorien "Bedste Originale Sang", hvoraf Can You Feel The Love Tonight vandt. Handling Løvernes Konge foregår på den afrikanske savanne, hvor dyrearten af løver hersker over dyreriget fra Pride Rock. Konge Mufasa og Dronning Sarabi's nyfødte søn, Simba (Swahili for "løve"), præsenteres for savannens beboere, af mandrillen Rafiki, der har rollen som løvernes rådgiver. Mufasa præsenterer riget for sin søn og forklarer ham ansvaret af rollen som konge og "Circlen af Liv", der sammensætter alle levende elementer på savannen, helt ned til hver en regndråbe. Mufasas yngre bror, Scar (Engelsk for ar), har planer om at fratage Mufasa og Simba deres trone, for at han selv kan overtage posten. Han narrer Simba og hans veninde Nala til at undersøge en elefant-kirkegård, hvor de angribes af tre hyæner, Shenzi, Banzai, og Ed, der er allieret med Scar. Mufasa advares om situationen af hans vagt-chef, næsehornsfuglen Zazu, og han kommer dem til undsætning. Selvom Mufasa er utilfreds med Simbas handling, tilgiver han ham og forklarer at de store konger fra fortiden vogter over dem fra stjernehimlen og at han selv en dag vil vogte Simba fra samme post. Efter hans plan mislykkedes, vælger Scar at lokke hans bror og nevø i en fælde, hvor Simba fanges i en kløft, der overrandes af en drivende flok gnuer, med fare for at nedtrampe Simba. Scar advarer Mufasa om situationen, velvidende at han vil løbe til kløften for at redde sin søn. Mufasa redder Simba, men da han selv hænger fra kløftens kant, håber han på Scars hjælp. Scar afviser ham og sender ham i døden og beskylder derefter Simba for at have dræbt kongen og rådgiver ham til at forlade kongeriget. Han overbeviser beboerne af Pride Rock, at kongen og kongesønnen er afgået ved døden og træder selv til som den nye hersker af riget og giver tilladelse til, at hans allierede hyæner kan finde hjemme i løvernes rige. Simba flygter og falder sammen i ørkenen, hvor han reddes af Timon og Pumba, en surikat og et vortesvin, som selv er udstødte. De opdrager Simba under mottoet "H''akuna Matata''" (Swahili for "ingen bekymringer"). Som voksen redder Simba hans venner fra en voksen hunløve, der viser sig at være hans barndomsveninde Nala. De forelsker sig i hinanden og hun prøver at overtale ham i at vende hjem til Pride Rock, eftersom det er blevet til en udtørret ødemark under Scars regime. Simba nægter, eftersom han stadig føler sig skyldig i sin fars død og rejser fra Nala. I hans færden møder han rådgiveren Rafiki, som fortæller at Mufasas sjæl lever videre i Simba. Mufasas spøgelse giver sig til kende på stjernehimlen og informerer Simba at han må træde i hans retmæssige rolle som konge. Simba ved at han ikke længere han løbe fra hans fortid og vender tilbage til Pride Rock i selskab med Nala, Timon og Pumba. Med støtte fra hans allierede sniger Simba sig forbi hyænerne ved Pride Rock og konfronterer sins onkel. Det resulterer i et opgør, hvor Simba holder Scar til jorden og tvinger ham til at fortælle sandheden om Mufasas død til Pride Rock. Scar beder om tilgivelse, men får en livslang bortvisning fra kongeriget. Han angriber Simba, som fænger ham af og skubber ham fra klippekanten. Scar overlever faldet, men dræbes af hyænerne, der kender til hans planer om at forråde dem. Simba overtager stillingen som konge, regnen falder igen og ender tørkeperioden. Til sidst præsenteres Simba og Nala's afkom til den afrikanske savanne og "Cirklen af Liv" fortsætter. Medvirkende Andre Kor: Nicoline Møller, Lise Nees, Trine Dansgaard, Pia Scharling, Johnny Jørgensen, Brian Grønbæk Jensen, Søren Launbjerg. Nathan Lane var originalt sat til at spille Zazu, og Ernie Sabella som en af hyænerne. Efter et møde i et optagelsestudie, (de medvirkede begge Broadway-stykket Guys and the Dolls), blev de bedt om stemmelægge rollerne som hyæner. Direktørerne følte sig i stedet overbeviste om at de var mere passende til at stemmelægge duoen af Timon og Pumbaa. Produktion 1988: King of the Kalahari Udviklingen af manuskriftet begyndte i 1988, mens producerne Jeffrey Katzenberg, Roy E. Disney og Peter Schneider promoverede animationsfilmen Oliver & Co Forfatter Thomas Disch skrev det første udkast med titlen King of the Kalahari, hvorefter Linda Woolverton overtog manuskriftet, der nu gik under titlen King of the Beasts (Kongen af Bæsterne) og dernæst King of the Jungle (Junglens Konge). Den oprindelige konflikt i filmen var mellem løver og gnuer. 1990: The Lion King Filmen skiftede instruktører og producere i løbet af produktionen, på baggrund af forskellige kreative visioner. Oprindeligt skulle George Schribner alene instruere værket, men senere blev Roger Allers hyret som med-instruktør. Efter et halvt år forld Schribner projektet, eftersom han var uenig i beslutningen om at gøre filmen til en musical, mens han selv ønskede filmen skulle være remiscent af en dokumentar. Han blev erstattet af Rob Minkoff, mens producer Don Hahn blev hyret til projektet. Dermed havde filmen nu fire personer som hovedforfattere og instruktører; Brenda Chapman, Allers, Minkoff, og Hahn; Sidstnævnte fandt manuskriptet ufokuseret og at det manglede en overordnet tematik. Det førte til et to ugers-forløb med de fire, samt instruktørene af Skønheden og Udyret, Kirk Wise og Gary Trousdale, hvor manuskriptet fandt sin endelige form. Filmen hed nu The Lion King, tematikken omhandlede opvækst, mens skurken Scar blev gjort til Mufasas bror. 1992: Forbedring af det endelige manuskript I løbet af 1992 blev manuskriptforfatterne Irene Mecchi og Johathan Roberts føjet til holdet, hvor de bl.a. stod for at forbedre filmens komiske aspekter, såsom duoen Timon og Pumba, samt trioen af hyænerne. Tim Rice stod for teksterne til sangene og arbejdede tæt med holdet, for at sikre de musikalske indslag virkede med filmens handlingsforløb. Det er den første Disney tegnefilm der bygger på et originalt manuskript, frem for et litterært forlæg. Udgivelse Filmens endelige budget udgjorde 45 amerikanske dollars. Filmen blev udgivet i amerikanske biografer i juni 1994, mens den danske premiere fandt sted i november samme år. Musik "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" vandt både en Golden Globe og en Oscar for bedste sang. Den originale engelske udgave bliver spillet under rulleteksterne i den danske filmudgivelse. Under produktionen blev der også inviteret et afrikansk kor ind, som skulle sørge for give filmen sjæl . Lebo M og hans band leverede dette og mange andre sange, og der kom også to album kaldet Rhythm of Pride Lands og Return to Pride Rock. Der er ydeligere udkommet opsamlingsalbum med titlerne Collection og Best of. Hans Zimmer, komponisten bag soundtracket, har tidligere udgivet yderligere album kaldet 'The Lion King Complete Score' også kaldet 'The Lion King Expanded Scores', som var et uofficelt album, bestående af scores og numre fra filmen. Albummet består af numre fra soundtracket' i fuld længde, hvor kun nogle enkelte, i forkortet udgave, kom med i den endelige version, mens resten består af numre nogle alternative versioner, eller aldrig før udgivet numre. I 2014 udkom som en del af Disneys' Legacy Edition (særlige udgaver af de mest elskede klassikeres' soundtrack), en genudgivelse, af overstående album, denne gang under titlen ' The Legacy Collection The Lion King', som 2 disk album, bestående af 33 numre. Disney har også tidligere, udgivet album kaldet 'The Lion King Collection', som var opsamling, af henholdsvis Lion King 1 og 2, samt musik inspireret heraf. Fremtiden Disney producerede senere nogle beslægtede film: En efterfølger, Løvernes Konge 2: Simbas stolthed (1998) og en "forgænger", Løvernes Konge 3: Hakuna Matata (2004). Senere igen kom filmen Løvernes garde: Brøler igen (2015), efterfulgt af serien Løvernes garde fra 2016. Efter den første film, og før efterfølgerne blev lavet, udkom en bog, der også byggede videre på filmen. Bogen hedder Løvernes Konge: Seks nye eventyr, og heri bliver det blandt andet fortalt, at Simba havde en søn som hed Kopa. Disse bøgers popularitet var temmelig begrænset. De indeholder også nogle modstridende oplysninger. Før Løvenes Konge 2 blev lavet, havde Disney i tankerne, at Simba måske skulle have to børn, et af hvert køn, men i sidste ende besluttede man, at han skulle nøjes med en pige Disney gav et firma rettigheder til filmen, og heraf kom historien 'Six New Adventures', hvor Simba havde en søn kaldet Kopa Kopa er ifølge mange non-canon (ikke officiel), og foregik kun i bøgerne. Kontrovers Filmen er blevet skyldt for plagarisme, på baggrund af dens ligheder med Osamu Tezukas japanske serie Den Hvide Løve Kimba, produceret mellem 1966 – 1978. Produktionsselskabet Disney har dog afvist at de kendte til serien, inden de påbegyndte historien om Simba. Filmens udgivelse i Japan i 1994 blev mødt med protester, eftersom figuren Kimba og dens skaber Osamu Tezuka er anset som kulturelle ikoner. En underskriftindsamling af 488 japanske fagfolk, beskyldte Disney for plagiat og befordrde at Tezuka blev krediteret for filmen. Filmen blev også anklaget for at bruge ordet "sex", hvilket angiveligt skulle være synligt i en animeret stjernehimmel, halvvejs gennem filmen. Donald Wildmon, en amerikansk konservativ aktivist, beskyldte sekvensen for at promovere seksuel promiskuitet, en påstand som også fik opbakning fra The American Life League. Flere involverede med produktionen, heriblandt animationsdesigner Tom Sito, har påpeget at bogstaverne udgør S-F-X, et fagterm for Special Effects, og var ment som værende en uskydlig signatur fra filmens effekt-holdet. Genindspilning i 2019 I september 2016 offentliggjorde Walt Disney Pictures at en genindspilning havde påbegyndt produktion. Oprindeligt blev det rapporteret at filmen ville være "live-action", på niveau med andre genindspillinger af Disney film, såsom Maleficent og Skønheden og Udyret, hvilket dog senere blev afkræftet af producerne og instruktøren Jon Favreau, der i stedet informerede om "banebrydende teknologi", inklusiv Virtual Reality, der vil blive brugt i produktionen. I filmen medvirker Donald Glover, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Alfre Woodard, Seth Rogen, Billy Eichner og sanger Beyoncé, samt James Earl Jones, der genoptager hans rolle som Mufasa fra den originale film. Yderligere vil komikeren Amy Sedaris lægge stemme til en ny karakter i filmen. Selvom genindspilningen gør brug af storyboards fra den oprindelige film, bliver de oprindelige kunstnere ikke betalt eller krediteret for deres arbejde. Det samme gælder manuskriptforfattere af den oprindelige, hvilket de offentligt har udtryk deres skuffelse om. Soundtrack Den oprindelige komponist, Hans Zimmer, blev bekræftet i at vende tilbage, i november 2017, mens Elton John tog en midlertidig pause fra hans pension for at re-arrange hans egne værker fra original-udgaven, i samarbejde med Beyoncé, inklusiv en ny original sang til filmen. De fem sange fra originalen genopføres; Circle of Life, I Just Can't Wait to Be King, Hakuna Matata, Be Prepared og Can You Feel the Love Tonight, hvoraf den sidste opføres af Beyoncé, Glover, Rogen, and Eichner. Beyoncé skrev og komponerede originalværket Spirit, som blev nomineret til en Golden Globe for bedste originale sang. Hun producerede også albummet The Lion King: The Gift, som blev udgivet som led i filmens biografpremiere. Albummet indeholder gæsteoptrædener af Kendrick Lamar og Jay-Z, samt hendes datter Blue Ivy Carter, og lydspor af dialog fra filmen. Elton John skrev og opførte sangen Never Too Late, som spiller i løbet af filmens rulletekster. Han har dog efterfølgende kritiseret genindspilningen og dets soundtrack. Dansk udgivelse Den danske premieredato var 17. juli 2019, hvilket markerer 25 års jubilæet for den oprindelige film. Filmen blev udgivet med danske stemmer af bl.a. Nellie Ettison (Nala), Julian Christian Thiesgaard Kellerman (Simba), Kristian Boland (Mufasa), Birgitte Raaberg (Sarabi), Lars Mikkelsen (Scar), Sigurd Holmen Le Dous (Zazu) og Al Agami (Rafiki). Timon og Pumba beholder som de eneste deres originale danske stemmer af Henrik Koefoed og Lars Thiesgaard. Titelsangen “En verden af liv” synges i den danske version af Marie Carmen Koppel.Filmen fik en lunken modtagelse af danske anmeldere, men klarede sig godt i danske biografer, hvor den solgte 130.000 billetter i løbet af dens første fem dage. Eksterne henvisninger Kategori:Amerikanske film fra 1994 Kategori:Tegnefilm fra USA Kategori:Disney tegnefilm Kategori:Golden Globe for bedste film - musical eller komedie